


彷徨少年时

by Ironny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/pseuds/Ironny
Summary: “爱无须祈求，也无须索要。爱必须要有心中笃定的力量，这时，爱就不需要被吸引，而是主动吸引。”——《德米安·彷徨少年时》
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	彷徨少年时

**Author's Note:**

> *时间有意设置在1987-1999

路德维希在大会灯光的中心站着，顶着优秀学生的头衔而拥有穿着正装踏在红毯上的权利。费里西安诺在台下坐着，混入几百名高鼻梁大眼睛的白人之间难以辨别。他坐得不算端正（起码不在德国人的标准内），也不显懒散。他看到路德维希的目光并不定在某一处，像是光线，被无数媒介反射，四散在大厅各处。

他们校足球队暑假时打了场联赛，结果不错。费里西安诺直接扑到路德维希身上，笑声在他耳边大响，仿佛是从他体内发出的。带队教练和基尔伯特举着相机连按快门，费里西安诺大胆提议说一周后到他家里去举行庆功宴，这一周时间用来准备。大家点头叫好，只有罗维诺和路德维希抱怨了几句，但都在北意大利人的撒娇下败北，无奈点头同意，还答应下一起帮忙布置和收拾。

结果那天除了零食和自助烧烤，举着简易手做话筒合唱或独唱，附带要拖住基尔伯特狂躁的摇滚欲望不要触及话筒。聚在一起玩在当地高中男生间盛行的桌游，学习只有阿尔弗雷德一个人才会的女孩间颇流行的手势舞蹈和别扭的迪斯科舞厅舞步外，还加深了一伙人对瓦尔加斯家的富有程度。费里西安诺和罗维诺被爷爷送到美国上学，同时给他们送来了一个管家与几个伙夫。仆人在费里西安诺的建议下换成了钟点工，定时来帮忙打扫不算大的房子。

结果是路德维希跟着基尔伯特喝了不少。罗维诺看了圈客厅，指着费里西安诺骂看你想的好主意，家里都被弄成什么样了！狗屎！

最后的最后，积极响应打扫号召的基尔伯特因边清边唱歌而被迟来的伊丽莎白带上摩托车开走，罗维诺主动要求清理以白色污染为主的院子，而让沙发满地零食的罪魁祸首阿尔弗雷德拖着两袋垃圾袋放在院门口后便溜之大吉。

路德维希和费里西安诺面面相觑。前者给后者一个果然如此的眼神，费里西安诺笑着说没事的，你走吧，明天我多叫几个钟点工来清就好啦。

路德维希说：“果然如此。我帮你清吧，留到明天可别臭了。”费里西安诺说那就太好了，Ludy你真好。被对方皱着眉拒绝道，你别那么喊。

然后他们利用剩下的蛋糕在对方脸上、身上大做文章。浑身的汗孔被空调吹得发干发燥，但蛋糕或别的什么黏在他们的衣服和身上。满身狼狈的德国人和意大利人干脆将酒红厚窗帘拉拢，双双把衣服扯掉。两人赤裸上身继续工作，发出轰隆噪音的空调被强制关闭，费里西安诺还大声抱怨热得像被火烤。路德维希没等他说完就喊：“会感冒的。”对方这才幸孜孜地把衣服从上身扒拉下来，瞥他一眼带羡慕地说：“路德你肌肉真好。”

“你自己拒绝一起去健身房的。”费里西安诺用鼻子呼气以示笑意。然后他蹲下身来挑拣垃圾类别，把被饮料玷污的毛毯及枕套装到大小不一的袋子里，准备明天送到干洗店。路德维希则将各类餐具清洗一遍后又扔入洗碗机中，勉强修好差点被费里西安诺整坏的吸尘器，对着地面残渣嗡嗡扫射。

大致打扫完成后，费里西安诺主动说我这没有你型号的衣服，而且现在很晚了。明早让管家买回来再走吧。路德维希一时没想到身长一米九的管家的衣柜里理应有适合的衣服，他只是点头答好。

这时罗维诺在院内正一边奇怪道：“怎么把帘子拉起来了。难不成还怕我看些什么……”一边推开落地窗，方一进来便看到两个上半身赤条条的男人在吧台边讲话。罗维诺大骂一声我操，正对他的路德维希显然也吓了一跳，浑然一幅忘记对方也在帮忙清扫的神情。

而罗维诺的那种愤怒在听闻德国人将夜宿他家时更有了指向性，但费里西安诺一直在旁边揽责。他累得腰酸背痛，瞧着路德维希白晃晃的结实肌肉又不敢出拳，只骂骂咧咧地警告路德维希你只准给我睡客房，离这笨蛋远点！路德维希腹诽道这不是他可控的。

事实亦诚如所言，他被费里西安诺拉着进了对方的房间，借口是客房没手持吹风机。然后路德维希就鬼使神差地躺到费里西安诺的双人床上。他没来由地想，一定是因为怕费里西安诺睡姿不佳而从床上滚下来，他家里人才买的双人床。

路德维希的意识处在模模糊糊的、将要熄灭的界限上，直到他亲眼见证了费里西安诺脱得只剩一条内裤地溜进被窝内。路德维希猛地从床上爬起来，撑在床垫上，先是有些反应不及，转念又觉得裸睡恐怕不过是对方众多怪癖其一，然后他迎着费里西安诺奇怪而试探的神情躺下。

“我还以为你快睡着了。”

“几乎是了。”路德维希沉沉吐了口气。

“今天好累，”费里西安诺像在自言自语，“在球场上都没这么累过。”两人接连无奈地笑起来。紧接着的话题里，费里西安诺还向德国人请教了小蛋糕的做法，聊到弗朗西斯和亚瑟柯克兰的插花艺术比赛及后续的争吵，以及阿尔弗雷德如何掌握的那些乱七八糟的技能。

最后两个人在浑身肌肉持续发酸的情况下音量降得像两根羽毛在对话，路德维希感到他一边的头发只被吹风机吹得半干，于是他侧了个身面对费里西安诺。

睡意像蝶翼一样，一翕一合，起伏着向高处飞，几愈遮盖住路德维希的意识。而费里西安诺眼睑半闭，眼皮像被铅球压住，然后他缓慢地接近路德维希。路德维希感到自己被靠近，在棉被下的身体仿佛有些发麻发热。他从来猜不准费里西安诺的举止用意和下一步动作。所以路德维希定在原处，意识尚且被睡意笼住，舒缓地缩成一团。

费里西安诺的呼吸凑得很近，好像同自己共出共吸一口气。对方的嘴唇蹭到他的唇纹上，就像，像一些微小的、平时不会察觉的尘埃粉末陷进他的唇缝一样。路德维希对眼下的状况失去判断，一直到费里西安诺的热气密密麻麻地攀到他肩头，他才反应过来那是一个吻。同他以往接受的所有亲吻都不一样，路德维希对其间的情感解读异常困难。他知道父母或基尔伯特小时给予的吻是亲情的表达，前女友们索求的吻是欲望与欢喜的重叠。  
那么费里西安诺的又是什么呢？

费里西安诺又把距离拉开，吐着气音说：“晚安。”

他当天晚上做梦。梦到手和脚，梦到触觉听觉比视觉更清晰，梦到另一个人的喘息，梦到身体难以忍耐的热度。路德维希的身体又湿又沉，然后他的视线碰到费里西安诺，脸、手、脚趾、阴茎。他猛地意会到他在和费里西安诺做爱，两人的身体相互撞击着，彼此对过界的肢体接触甘之如饴。他意识到他的身体与心理同时索取着，而不感到奇怪。

睡醒时，他感觉一切正常极了。深呼吸一口后，路德维希发现自己的手卡在对方的内裤与屁股间，指尖与梦中容纳自己身体部分的地方相隔不差几英寸。

路德维希反应过来时猛然从床上弹起来，把被子往对方身上理好，他的思绪成一团散在地上的结。他的内心闪起一些灯，每盏灯上都被贴好标签，一盏接一盏地依次亮起，他的心跳加快，路德维希双手一起把头发往上梳，制造了一片昏暗的视野。昏暗中光显得更亮，仿佛在逼迫他承认什么。

这时费里西安诺将醒的嘟哝声响起，他抬手抓了把路德维希的衣角，路德维希半侧过身看他，语调平稳地说：“洗漱完我就走。你再睡会吧。”

“嗯”费里西安诺翻了个身，声音哑哑的，“拜拜路德。”

他们都没想到那是他们假期间的最后一次对话和道别。费里西安诺其后找过他很多次，跑到他家当面询问他要不要去旅游。路德维希把费里西安诺的好心一一拒绝了。察觉到热脸贴冷屁股的费里西安诺后来也渐渐断了联系。

路德维希的故意疏离终于被基尔伯特抓了包。他一面心血来潮地研磨咖啡，一面漫不经心地问道怎么上次派对后都不见和小意玩了，之前不是约好去他家那边旅游吗。路德维希难得故意地忽视他的问话，路德维希尚未掌握如何不露声色地调控情绪。基尔伯特在与咖啡机的抗争中抽空抬眼瞧了一秒路德维希，在这一秒中他察觉到自己弟弟压根没沉入手上拿的那本哲学书的字里行间。

“吵架了？”

“……”

“你还真能跟小意吵起来的吗。我还以为那家伙跟人吵不起来呢。”

“我们”路德维希斟酌了几秒，“…没有吵架。”

“我看你好几天都闷闷不乐的样子，”基尔伯特轻笑了声，“还能是为了别人？哦对了，利兹大概还有几分钟就来了，她会处理这种事情。你问问她。”

“怎么现在才说？”路德维希从沙发上弹起来，放下书，边手足无措地打开冰箱边说：“没给她准备杯子蛋糕，她会不会揪着我问费里西安诺的事情？”他叹着气转身和基尔伯特的目光撞个正着。

“怎么？”基尔伯特双手抱胸看他，“果然是那么一回事。”

恰在此时，门铃干脆地响起。基尔伯特对路德维希比了个噤声的手势，迅速移到门前开门。伊丽莎白戴着棕红的墨镜，额前刘海被橙白绿三色大发卡固定在头顶，圆状大耳环串上几个货真价实的珍珠，嘴巴上的正红口红涂得比她原本的嘴唇稍厚。伊丽莎白把墨镜摘下挂在V字领的凹陷处，两人紧紧相拥了一秒有余，才算完成见面礼，基尔伯特这才把伊丽莎白邀进来。

路德维希看着她，无意识地释放求救信号。基尔伯特直截了当地跟女人滔滔不绝地说，路德维希那小子可得了，跟小意大吵了一架。现在无聊好几天了。本大爷可应付不来感情这种花花绿绿的，你去问问情况吧。路德维希一定能跨过的，建议这种东西别瞎给。

基尔伯特向来不懂压低音量地讨论私事，给路德维希听了个全部。后者无奈地叹气，同迎面而来的伊丽莎白两下贴面礼，进了旁院，双双自觉地坐在院内的白色塑料椅上。伊丽莎白坐下后重又架起墨镜，笑道：“我还以为你把我叫到花园来是备了糕点在这。结果只是故意避开那家伙啊。”

路德维希自顾自地往下接自己的烦恼。他忽略了很多细节，只提到了他们之间的吻，那场始料不及的梦以及随之而来的长久的尴尬。

伊丽莎白的眼睛藏在强烈日光与墨镜之后，其间拿起果汁喝了几口，吸管沾上一圈口红痕迹，她说：“那场梦并不代表你一定是，不必介怀。但那个吻你可想清楚了，你是感到抗拒呢还是其他的什么。

“基尔伯特不要我提建议，”伊丽莎白的目光从烈阳下发光的草坪处移至路德维希的脸上，“因为他总自以为是地认为你——他的弟弟——是有能力独当一面的，不必被他人的话牵着鼻子走。你是自由的，路德维希，你无需为那些不存在的框架而死死地扼住你自己。基尔伯特永远相信你的选择，才那么说的。他不会掩饰，你很明白的。”

路德维希的拇指相互摩挲，双手交叉围成一个椭圆。他的脸在阳光下被晒得发热发烫，眯起眼来阻挡过多的光线穿入他的眼睛，阻挡了视觉收集过多过杂的信息，路德维希脑内一片空白。

等他浑身有些酸痛地走进房子，反手关上落地窗时，一抬眼便同基尔伯特的目光对上。对方一手搭上早早进屋的伊丽莎白肩膀，一手拿起马克杯抿了口自磨咖啡，眼睛笑得眯起来。路德维希感到一股力气受重力牵引往下坠，停在他的指尖和脚掌。

他和费里西安诺的关系并没有在接下来的日子里有太大的缓和。路德维希作为优秀学生代表要准备开学演讲稿，费里西安诺飞去日本旅游由本田菊做导游。在期间路德维希先后看了不同类别的性爱动作片，除了满屏女人与女人间的接触与喘息影片时，他在屏前看了几分钟便感到厌烦外，其余两种他都能清晰地知道欲望像小兔一样在他下身跳动着。然后路德维希会回想起那晚从庞大机器的通风口内排出的徐徐的风，那个轻得仿佛羽毛蹭过的吻，带着那股挥之不去的酸梅子香水与吹进口腔的柠檬薄荷牙膏味。

这时他的意识陡然变得清醒，清醒地察觉欲望膨胀得更大，到不得不自我手动解决的地步。

其实路德维希早从他人得知他和费里西安诺的关系并不算正常。阿尔弗雷德开玩笑地说费里西安诺也太黏你了，搞得还以为是娃娃亲呢。罗维诺把他视作安排在费里西安诺身边的敌国间谍，气急败坏地扯掉了他送给费里西安诺的项链。路德维希得知后没太大反应，因为他无意中看到对方把扯坏的项链修好又藏了起来。

同时，他做小饼干给费里西安诺，费里西安诺邀路德维希进家里吃意大利人亲自下厨的料理。这都算在礼尚往来之中。同俩人走得最近的本田对此都没有微词。他从没怀疑过这段关系是否有问题。

包括早安吻、拥抱、对喊“我喜欢你”这类告白，路德维希全悉归到好友范围。路德维希习惯了在接连的搬家中不断抽离自己，从一个地方到另一个地方，从来不扎根，向来不深交，而逐步模糊了友情的界限该在哪里。

他的标准恐怕随对方的行为举止所变。路德维希认定，一定是因为费里西安诺给了他太多热情和光了，他那些添衣加被的叮嘱、对费里西安诺的牵挂、在力所能及范围内的帮助（作弊这类他曾不齿的举动），还有渴望拥抱渴望亲吻渴望接近渴望独占的念想，全部是友情的附加物。无论费里西安诺对他如何，他都只能或说习惯于采取无奈接受的态度。

于是那个吻就变得易于解释。

只是友情的附带罢了。

但路德维希突然发觉自己对这个说法无法接受，甚至抗拒这么简单地将这个吻那样归类。所以他一直耿耿于怀于此，难以同以前一样接受费里西安诺态度未变的邀请，同意费里西安诺的建议。路德维希不宁愿意大利人也轻而易举地把那个吻划为友谊。他想暂且从对方身边逃开一会，摸摸清楚他的不乐意源自哪里。

而只是接不接受那个吻这样简单的黑白选择令他焦虑，令他隐隐感到不甘。

路德维希不清楚性向这回事是随风摆动的芦苇草还是不变的石头。因为他并非没谈过女友，只是全都不是主动追求，结局要么无疾而终，要么对方劈腿，要么因学业分道扬镳。有一任女主角在日后做回了好友，控诉德国人说你根本就没喜欢过人，对我再好也感觉奇怪。路德维希从未在现实经历中找寻过、体会到文学影视里对爱那种如激流猛浪般的热情，那好像是文学手法的一种夸大，让人宁愿历劫赴苦的冲动仅存于别人的故事里。

但路德维希尝试将那个吻和喜欢连接起来，却仿佛能感觉到他从前习惯性归为友谊的情感，比他想得要澎湃，就像沃尔塔瓦河乐章。以往他只局限于开头的细流，实际上早已不自觉间奔流成大江大河。

路德维希仍然认为自己需要时间。他的生活是否要发生颠覆，是否要去否定过去的自己，费里西安诺是否是认真的。他还不能完全像哥哥和伊丽莎白所说的那样，对这些问题做出相信自己的选择。

即使他们避着见面，但因先前的各类部门的联系，路德维希和费里西安诺仍然无法真正做到给彼此空间冷静冷静。两人间的这种尴尬被新闻部部长的生日会硬性打破，作为新闻部的主干成员的两人被学长勒令一定要来参加。而为避免被问及或抽到同费里西安诺有关的事情，路德维希选择采取消极做法，发挥德国人的啤酒天性，闷声灌酒。

幸运或不幸的是，路德维希并不像他看起来那么能喝酒。基尔伯特的酒量在一众熟人中还能评定个优上的等级，而17岁的路德维希却被酒精灌得迷迷糊糊，四肢像挂在高枝丫上的铅球，其重量快把他的意识压断了。

他在一片迷蒙似电影大光圈镜头的视野中看到费里西安诺。对方在哄叫声与插入的轻浮口哨声中由远及近地奔来，费里西安诺放大的脸像慢镜头特写，在德国人晕晕乎乎的大脑中，这一切都仿佛是梵高颜料卷着线条的画、关于太阳与光晕的纪录片、有夜跑高速片段的恋爱电影。他的眼睛清晰地记录着费里西安诺褐棕的睫毛，泛红的耳廓，气息间泄出的葡萄酒味，从指尖和领口处隐隐透出的实验室noir29的酸梅子香水味。

发热的、像医用酒精灯焰一样稳定燃烧的意大利人的手掌，路德维希感受到对方的体温和对方难以施展开的力气。然后小个子中国人王耀凑过来，不知从何得来的力气把路德维希架起来，一路安排到费里西安诺私人车的后座软垫上。德国人在平坦的道路上小小的工具内摇晃，仿佛躺在舟内随波逐流，不顾方向与目的地。路德维希以为自己睡着了，但当车子停稳时他的意识重又清晰起来，渐渐浮出水面那样。路德维希觉得浑身湿漉漉的。

费里西安诺渐渐学会掌握重心地扶住他，头从路德维希的腋下穿出来，手掌揽紧路德维希的腰，手指死死捏住他的皮外套起了褶皱，另只手握紧他的手腕。费里西安诺拖着他从车库一路向门走，费里西安诺从来不听他的建议去健身而有些瘦削的身板，慢而吃力地向前迈步。没多久便气喘吁吁，喘息喷在路德维希的半边眉睫、半侧耳蜗与面颊。路德维希身体半麻，只有突然蒸腾的性欲在一步步的脚步中越涨越满，滚在他的阴茎上。德国人内心大喊不妙，心急又羞愧，他本能地想推开费里西安诺的支撑，离对方的呼吸、气味、热量越远越安全。

他想到费里西安诺的那个意料之外的晚安吻，尴尬卷土重来，但路德维希手上攥不起劲来，难以触到费里西安诺。这时的费里西安诺更像一团灰，火燃烬后的灰色团块聚集起来，好像怎么也抱不住的粉末，然后在小复式房的门前灯下逐渐显现身形。

路德维希抖着手摸出钥匙，杯子蛋糕的挂坠与钥匙敲得叮当响，像技术不过关的枪手在靶子上胡乱射击，钥匙好几次擦过锁洞。费里西安诺一把夺走钥匙，转反了方向一次，又急匆匆转回去。路德维希皱着眉看笑了。费里西安诺没对这一声嗤笑发表任何意见。

路德维希躺在关闭的门板上，费里西安诺弯下腰轻车熟路地从最底层木柜中抽出路德维希的和自己的（因为基尔伯特难掩而过分的喜欢，以至于即使费里西安诺只在他家留宿过三次，也拥有了专有的拖鞋），他的屁股顺势转过去，就着弯腰的姿势帮行动不受理智控制的路德维希换鞋，而费里西安诺每一下呼吸和动作都蹭到他膨胀的欲望上，使路德维希不由地屏住呼吸。怕被发现、怕被揭穿，仿佛在执行秘密任务的间谍，就算信誓旦旦地发过誓，但仍害怕被施与酷刑。

但对方都没用余光瞥他一下。路德维希既松了口气又感到遗憾。他已经有点摸不清费里西安诺和他还算不算在冷战状态。

费里西安诺凑近他的鼻翼说，我拖不动你上楼，今晚睡一楼客房怎么样。路德维希咕哝道好，然后又鼓起勇气说：“对不起。”路德维希没听见什么回应入耳振动鼓膜。

回房后费里西安诺忽的顿住脚步，手还扯在他腰间及胸前，背着客厅的暗光问：“你是不是？”

“什么是不是？”路德维希暗自咽了口唾沫。如果说他先前还不确信费里西安诺是仅有那类倾向还是真的是，那么现在这句话就像一枚石子，猛地砸开路德维希面前的玻璃窗，打得路德维希不知所措、暴露无遗。

“你知道是什么。”费里西安诺终于抬眼看向他，路德维希头一回被对方的眼神震慑。他见过费里西安诺瞳仁中直直射出的光，在足球场与画室里。但从没像现在一样带着孤注一掷而凶狠的颜色，仿佛下一秒就将要把目标物路德维希蚕食殆尽。

“我不是。”他知道他只是在誓死抵抗，他知道一切都是百口莫辩。路德维希也希望自己不是。

“太好了，”费里西安诺时隔已久地对他笑，但光线太暗而无法真的描摹清他的轮廓和真心，“我也不是。”

路德维希不知如何开口，没有任何一本书教会他在这种时刻该讲些什么来缓和气氛。于是他选择保守攻势，他沉默着，同费里西安诺的沉默撞在一起。路德维希觉得沉默一定是黑白的，在房内四壁乱闯，一切都被泼上黑白两色。但这个世界并不是非黑即白的，也没有绝对普适的标准规尺得以将社会万物打上“好”或“坏”的标签。他知道再让沉默无限制地蔓延下去，他和费里西安诺将陷入形而上学的错误漩涡。路德维希没错，费里西安诺也没错的。他们没错。

路德维希和费里西安诺像同时被定住，死死地看向对方的眼睛。倏地，路德维希感觉自己被什么力量推搡了一把，如动物捕食一样猛地擒住费里西安诺，一手沿着对方的下颌线扼住意大利人亲了上去。他直接把意大利人抵到墙上，费里西安诺的手在他的身上乱窜，从头发、耳朵一路向下到股沟，又向上滑在腰腹和胸膛。路德维希甚至能嗅到自己身上浓郁的、挥之不去的黑啤麦香味，他感到一股巨大的能量把自己和费里西安诺压缩压扁成一个沉甸甸的实心球，里面充满了痛苦、同情和不确定的爱。

路德维希像是一堆永远摆放整齐的干草垛，不愿简单地洒在猪前被拱食，从而路德维希反抗般地扑向燃烧着的费里西安诺的手心，他拉住对方的手心往两颊上贴，渴望被燃烧殆尽。德国人从没体验过这样的心跳，从没这样胡乱地、不紊地呼吸过，仿佛恐高的人偏偏往世界十大高塔上闯的体验。两个人都险些意识发昏。

费里西安诺双手紧紧地攥住路德维希锁骨前的衣服，两个人的呼吸共享着同样的频率胸膛上下起伏。费里西安诺在他的喘息前浮动着，像一滩水，像晃动的水反射的光线，像窝在浅浅坑底的月光。  
路德维希说我抱不到你，费里西。费里西安诺将头埋入对方的脖颈中，说：“我就在这。我抱住你了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢阅读！  
> 写了我个人非常喜欢的独伊的感觉，但好像不太如意
> 
> 因为非常的无聊，只是个人的爽文，所以很感谢每一个耐着性子看完的你！！


End file.
